The Think-Tac-Toe Show
The Think-Tac-Toe Show is an American television comedy talk show hosted by director/producer/actor Ian McKay. Debuting on February 13, 2015, it was produced by IDM Pictures Television in the United States. For its two seasons, the show has been filmed at many different locations, mainly at the IDM Pictures Headquarters but also at some public/outdoor locations. The show has won two IDM Pictures Awards as of 2017. On April 10, 2015, it was announced that the show had been renewed for a second season through May 2015. Concept The program combines comedy and mischief with vocabulary and trivia. Each episode uses at least 10 middle-school level vocabulary words and has a special guest of some sort. On the weeks when the producers could not find a guest star to come, the host played two roles, the show featured a stuffed animal guest, or the host put a special guest on video call. Recurring elements In every episode, several things can be guaranteed to present. For example, each episode uses at least ten vocabulary words, which can be found in the interview questions given to the special guest. The show also sometimes incorporates games and activities, which is mostly trivia using vocabulary words. There is no prize for these games, though McKay sometimes joked that the prize was pride from their victory. Segments (former and recurring) Throughout the show, different games, activities and other twists on the typical segment have been added. Some include: * Take Them Away! was a segment in the show's premiere episode in which the one-time co-host, Addison Hubley, didn't seem to like the guest star's "vibe" and called security to take her away. * Get Stuffed ''was a recurring segment on the show in which a special guest could not be found so the producers brought in a stuffed animal. This segment occurred in the second episode of Season 1, which featured a stuffed tiger, and in a special edition episode in Season 2 featuring a stuffed wombat. * ''Misty the Weatherwoman was a recurring segment in which McKay portrayed a weatherwoman named Misty Konicheri, who in the fourth episode of Season 1 reported the weather in the imaginary country of Pillowland and in the sixth episode performed a song called "Vocab". * Wheel of Vocab was a segment based off of the series Wheel of Fortune in the first season's finale. It featured a rotating wheel similar to the one in Wheel of Fortune with vocabulary words listed all around the center. Contestants, who included most of the guest stars from Season 1, had to spin the wheel and answer a question using the vocabulary word they landed on. * Lip Sync Battle was a segment occurring in the third episode of Season 2 in which Ian McKay and Maggie Zuniga lip-synced songs whose lyrics used all of that week's vocabulary words. The segment was supposed to be recurring but was canceled in following episodes. * Video Vocab was a recurring segment in the fourth, sixth and seventh episodes of Season 2 in which the host interviewed a guest star on video chat. Production information Taping location Most of the episodes were filmed at various locations at the IDM Pictures Headquarters, but some were shot in other locations, including: Season 1 * One-time co-host Addison Hubley's house ("Pilot") * Lincoln Market & Deli ("Interviews and Sandwiches") * Anholm Park ("Wheel of Vocab") Season 2 * Charles E. Teach Elementary School - Playground ("Vocab in the Schoolyard") * Charles E. Teach Elementary School - In classroom ("Time for School") * Guest star Jayda Monreal's house ("Faux Miranda Sings") Personnel The executive producer for the show was Ian McKay. The writing staff has included McKay and guest stars Addison Hubley, Maggie McKay, Kai Uyeda, Jayda Monreal, Maggie Zuniga, and Eli Clifford. Episodes Special episodes Several episodes have been aired with a special theme or style, including a trivia game show, an episode with clips from other episodes, videos and films, and a lip-sync battle. Reception The show has been met with considerable success, and many young actors and classmates of the host have asked to be featured on the show. Ratings The show averaged around 30 viewers per episode, according to IDM Pictures Television, making it a highly viewed series by IDM Pictures' standards. Awards In 2017, The Think-Tac-Toe Show was nominated for Best Television Series, Best Talk Show, and Best Game Show in the first annual IDM Pictures Awards. It won Best Talk Show and Best Game Show, but lost Best Television Series to sitcom Eva & Eve.Category:TV Shows Category:Television Category:Comedy __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Television shows